Our War
by Sisterhood of the Perverse
Summary: Alternating points of view between the Queen and one of the predators as they cross paths in what will become a climatic struggle in the depths beneath Antarctica ...
1. 1

_**A/N: **This fic is a collaborative effort between **Drakonlily** (who shall write the POV of the Xenomorph) and **Solain Rhyo **(who shall write the POV of the Predator). We hope you enjoy this!_

**oOo**

Oh, you know me. Petulant creature, you know me. Call me a monster, insolent cur, I know you too. You may have thought that you have won my war. But this, my pet, is not your war to win. It is mine.

Take comfort in my imprisonment. Laugh at it; extol yourselves as the greatest of all the hunters. Hunters fight to win and to kill, that is something you have all forgotten. You fought me to humiliation. You can keep my body here; use my children for your toys. Spawn can be remade, birthed by the legion. I am a queen.

I can wait, bide my time, I've lived longer then you for all your violent tempers and crude mechanical weaponry. I am royal, regal and as such I know that like all simple creatures, you allow pests to enter your home. Using another creature as a tool can only come back to harm you. Even now, they rumble overhead. I have hopes that when you realize you let your own prey run amuck in your castle you feel a bit of the insult and humiliation that I have for the past thousand years.

Soon you will be here. At long last I will make myself free and we will continue my war…

**oOo**

You're down there, somewhere. Restrained, imprisoned, I know you've just been awakened by the coming of the _pyode amedha._ It won't be long until your eggs come forth, products of your rage at being held for so long and used in such a manner. It matters naught to me, or any of my kind; you are a tool, and from you stem prey greater than any the yautja have ever encountered in all the vastness of the stars.

It is of course the _kainde amedha_ –your offspring- that has brought us here.

There are five of us on this _kainde amedha chiva_, on this test that will take from us the constraints of youth and bestow upon us the grandeur, the honor that comes with the absolute kill of kills. We stand now at the entrance to the tunnel our ship in orbit has created. Standing foremost among us is Gkyaun; though he has indicated nothing we all know he is silently elated, for he has just cast one of the _pyode amedha_ to certain death –the creature's fragile bones and weak flesh cannot, I think, withstand the long descent to the bottom of the steep ice passage. It is a pale victory, I think with derision, in comparison to what we have truly come for; I am not alone in thinking this, for from where he stands at my right Etah'de says quietly, maliciously, _"S-yuit-de ooman."_

Gkyaun does not hear him, but another of our group, Uk'leit'a, does. _"Kid'te,"_ he growls, his meaning clear. There has been bickering amongst us ever since we landed on this frozen continent, and even I tire of it. Etah'de turns and stalks past Gkyaun, carefully stepping into the tunnel and beginning his descent. Da'ec'te, the last of our group, ever silent, ever watchful, follows after a moment, slapping Gkyaun hard on the shoulder as he passes – a gesture of respect. There are three of us now together, and we three are familiar with each other from times long past. I am Skemte, and along with Uk'leit'a and Gkyaun I have trained together for many the passing of a sun onboard the _Ne'dtesei; _the other two of our number joined us only for the occasion of this hunt.

With a swift backward glance in our direction Gkyaun begins his descent; I catch a glimpse of myself briefly in the reflective visor of his stylized faceplate that is distinctively different from most our own. That is the essence of Gkyaun –he is exuberant, at times obnoxious; I will admit to knowing him well, but I will not admit to thinking much of him. After a moment Uk'leit'a follows, _naginata _held tight in one hand; of all yautja I now accompany, I like Uk'leit'a best. It is another second before I deign to follow; taking the first steps into the tunnel of ice I feel the weight of the dual _pyode amedha_ skulls where I have mounted them high on my back, and I feel a rush of great pride and expectation.

You are down there, queen. And though you like it not, you provide us with the methods of attaining greater status and greater glory.

**oOo**

_**Sol's Notes: **The names of the five Predators (and their ship) I've taken from the AvP novels. Two of them I've made up, but three of them are from the movie, and I'll list their movie personas (along with translations of the yautja words I've used) below:_

_**Gkyaun – **Celtic _

_**Uk'leit'a – **Scar_

_**Skemte** - Chopper_

_**Kainde Amedha Chiva – **Hard Meat Trial_

_**S-yuit-de ooman – **pathetic human_

_**Kid'te – **Enough_

_**Naginata **- spear_

_I feel sorry for the Chopper character, for he was the first to die in the movie and the most hated (so I've gathered) of the three; hence I've chosen him as my predator alter ego. _

_Let us know what you think of this!_


	2. 2

**xxx**

And the temple moves. Finally, time to continue my war on you. My spawn even now have attached to the little warm bodied toys. Down in the chambers where my minions store them for reuse they gape and try to scream. Such simple toys cannot grasp our war. Though now I see that one of them has your pathetic little weapon. Do you not have the strength, the evolution after a thousand years to fight on your own?

There is a spot here for you my pet; I am keeping it warm for you.

Fight the spawn; I do not need more then one of you to fall, to fail, before my creatures take you over. One by one.

Fight me like a true warrior, put down all your armor and battlements. Show me the real creature that tries to destroy my regality.

I've always wondered that, pet. How you can claim to be such a warrior, yet you find my people unarmed and unwilling. Did you even have a land of your own? Or are you, like the little warm toys you use, simply graced with mechanisms that put you above the other creatures you see? Is that how we are? Like a human and a lion?

I shake now, with desire, I can almost smell you coming closer. My chains will rattle no more, enough have been born. Enough time has passed. I am ready now to leave this place, to truly have our war. It was your will to involve this planet, this place, and if it is overrun, that is of no concern to me.

Your morality is not my own, if morality is a concept that you have still, pet.

My people have survived millennia without the crutches of your machinery; we have remained unchanged through the forge of time. Primal and perfect, you come here with your weapons, and your shining armor as to fight a true war, but true wars are mine, pet. True warriors have no feelings no emotions, save my own. I am the war, I am the queen. And that must never be forgotten.

**xxx**

We make our way though the complex quickly, for we are all of us eager to begin the blooding trial. At the heart of this labyrinth lay our burners, our weapons, entombed and awaiting our arrival; as we reach the main chamber, we all know something is wrong. The ancient seal has been broken and rising from it, appearing pale and insubstantial from behind the visors of our faceplates, is a mist as ancient as this temple. Gkyaun reaches the seal first, and peering down into the depths he beckons the rest of us closer. We do so, crowding around him, and find that the seal is bereft of what we have come to attain; it takes only an instant to piece the puzzle together, to realize that the _pyode amedha_ have taken what belongs to us.

"_Pauk," _Etah'de spits out in angry contempt. His expletive is echoed by others of our number; this was something unforeseen, unexpected. _Kainde amedha_ are deemed the ultimate prey for a reason; our burners, while not vital, serve to even the odds. We need to regain our arsenal, and it is agreed silently between us that we will search separately for the _oomans_ and what they have taken. Uk'leit'a, Da'ec'te and I head back the way we came; as we reach a fork in the path I signal to the others, close fisted, indicating I will take the tunnel to the right. I move forward determinedly, purposefully; as I walk I take from where it is strapped against my back my_ naginata_. I will be prepared should worst come to worst.

I do not have to wait long for the worst to show.

Upon the entrance of the_ oomans_ into this temple things were set in motion; when our weapons were removed from the seal the process was rendered complete. And it seems things have come full circle in shorter a time that was expected, for now I stand face to face with one of the _kainde amedha._

This, my Queen, is why we have done all we have to you. This thrilling of blood in my veins, this rush of anticipation as the ebony chitin of your offspring rises, as the dim light glistens off the needle teeth bared in my direction. And as your child and I regard each other in this one moment, I give thanks that you are here –I give thanks that you have supplied me with this opponent.

We begin to move, to start the deadly dance. It is time to test my mettle.

**xxx**


End file.
